Mew Mew Brush
by YahooSounding
Summary: When Kish, Pai and Taruto start acting like Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding respectively, everything starts going crazy.  To top it all off, Ichigo, Lettuce and Tartuo are now acting like the aliens!  What the heck is going on?  Randomness!  KxI, PxL, TxP


This is sort of a parody of a Looney Tunes short! The reason for this is because I was surprised nobody had done this sort of thing yet… and I want to see a role reversal story for once! This is going to be a multi-chaptered story, by the way, so expect more shenanigans! I hope you all like it!

In another dimension somewhere, Deep Blue was looking down at the Earth, in jealous and hatred. Oh, he couldn't wait to take over Earth.

Deep Blue then looked over some of his cameras… then looked in surprise as he noticed one of his cameras spying on the aliens' headquarters.

A purple haired alien named Pai was lifting some plates as he was walking near Kish, the forest green haired who was sweeping up with some weird broom. Pai and Kish ran into each other as the plates fell and crashed.

Pai gasped as he got up and said, "Oh, Ichigo! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

"Lettuce, it's okay. I can clean it up." Kish smiled.

Deep Blue just blinked in confusion as he pushed a button. "Little one, report to me at once!"

Deep Blue nodded as he turned and waited. He knew Taruto, the little brown haired alien, wouldn't be acting crazy… but much to his horror, Taruto came in, smiling and hyper.

"Ryou-oniisaan wanted to see me, na no da!" Taruto giggled… then she looked up and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Ryou-oniisaan! You're so blue! That's so cool, na no da! I got to tell Ichigo-oneesaan about this!"

Taruto then ran out the door as he then closed it.

Deep Blue was just staring in surprise… then he slowly realized that the three must have accidentally went under some crazy influence that they think they were the Mew Mews.

"No matter…" Deep Blue thought. "All they need is a little therapy/wake up call."

As Deep Blue turned to the alien's camera, he noticed that Kish, Pai and Taruto are gone. "Crap…" he thought. "They are probably loose at Earth… I better go back and get them, and go through a disguise, too."

As much as Deep Blue didn't want to do this, he went out into his drawer and started selecting disguises.

Over on Earth, Kish, now in Ichigo's clothes and died with red hair, hair bows completed, was giggling in delight as he said, "Oh, I can't wait for my date with Masaya! It's going to be so romantic!"

Pai, now in Lettuce's clothes, dyed with green hair and long braids as she looked over at the trees. "The trees, the life… it's so beautiful… I don't like war… why can't we all get along?"

Taruto was wearing Pudding's clothes, and dyed his hair orange as he laughed in a hyper way. "Yay, na no da! I hope I get to impress people with my tricks, na no da!"

With that, Kish, Pai and Taruto went their own separate ways as Kish giggled in delight.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was waiting nearby a fountain as she sighed. "Where could Masaya be?"

"I'm late! I'm late!" A voice cried.

Ichigo blinked as she turned towards the eastern direction. She was very surprised to see Kish, donning her clothes and red hair on him, running in panic. "Wha… KISH!"

Kish stopped in his tracks and looked around. "What? Kish? Where? I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT HENTAI RUINING MY DATE WITH MASAYA!"

Ichigo just stared in surprise as she noticed Kish was acting… like Ichigo. "Uh… Kish?"

"Don't you mention that name! He's nothing but a perverted alien!" Kish yelled, not turning around.

"Uh… Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked.

"Yes?" Kish smiled.

"Ichigo, are you… all right?" Ichigo asked, weirded out by Kish's looks and attitude.

"Depends… why are you dressed like me?" Kish started… then gasps. "Wait… you're Kish in disguise… just confusing me until you take off your disguise and take me right here!"

Ichigo was really started to become weirded out. "Uh… okay…"

Ichigo gulped as she decided to play around. "Well… well, Kitten, you caught me."

Ichigo had to throw up when she said that.

"Get away from me, you perv!" Kish said as she ran off. "I'm late!"

Ichigo just blinked as Kish ran off. "What… just happened…?"

Meanwhile, in another area, Lettuce was taking the time to smell the flowers… when she heard a strange voice.

"My, these flowers are pretty…"

It sounded like a male version of her voice… when Lettuce turned, she came across Pai's face. Lettuce and Pai both gasped.

"P-p-pai-san!" Lettuce and Pai both gasped as they started to reach for something… then they both blinked.

"Wait… how do I know you're Pai?" Pai asked.

"W-what?" Lettuce blinked.

"You could be bloodthirsty, non-caring… you wouldn't have time to dress up as me, talking about how pretty the Earth is… shouldn't we all get along?" Pai asked, while batting his eyes.

"Uh… well…" Lettuce started.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" Pai politely bowed. "I gotta get to work!"

Pai then quickly ran off, leaving a very confused Lettuce.

Meanwhile, Pudding was doing another trick when she saw Taruto hopping up and down like a hyper kid.

"TARU TARU!" Pudding smiled.

"TARU TARU!" Taruto smiled as he glomped Pudding.

"Wha-what?" Pudding blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Taru Taru, we're going to have so much fun together!" Taruto giggled.

Pudding blinked… then her eyes brightened. "Oh!"

Pudding then tried her best Taruto voice. "Stop calling me Taru Taru! I'm Taruto, and don't you forget it!"

"Oh, Taru Taru, you're so funny!" Taruto giggled as he hugged Pudding.

"Stop hugging me!" Pudding frowned as she pushed Taruto off. "Say, got any candy?"

"Sorry, na no da…" Taruto sighed… then brightened up. "I know! I'll go over and buy candy for you! Wait right here!"

Taruto then hopped on Pudding's ball and rolled off.

Pudding just giggled as she said, "When did Taru Taru like to play pretend?"

Around that time, Deep Blue had reappeared on Earth, dressed as a psychologist. His name tag read 'Dr. B' as he looked around. "These three could be anywhere…"

With Pudding, she giggled as she laid down. "Man, Taru Taru must love playing with me… he's a good playmate!"

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The young girl looked up and saw a weird dressed psychologist. "Yes, na no da?"

"Ah ha…" Deep Blue, under his suit, smirked. "Looks like I found the little one… must be the case is worst than I thought."

"Ah, yes, little one. You, along with your green haired friend Lettuce and your red haired friend Ichigo have been volunteered as part of a special program to… be part of a therapy session." The psychologist said.

"What is wrong with us, na no da?" Pudding asked, curiously.

"Nothing yet… but if you would like to come with me, I'll give you candy." The psychologist smiled.

"Sorry, na no da! I don't accept candy from strangers, na no da!" Pudding giggled as she jumped back on her ball.

Deep Blue just sighed as he said, "If you won't come to me by will, I'll take you by force!"

With that, the psychologist pulled out a hammer and knocked Pudding unconscious.

As the psychologist teleported Pudding back to the alien base, he nodded as he saw Lettuce come this way.

"Wh-what just happened?" Lettuce asked confused as she bumped into the psychologist. "Oh! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!"

Deep Blue smirked as he thought that he got Pai. "It's fine, little one… you look a little clumsy… if you are willing to cooperate, maybe I can help you get over your clumsiness problem."

"Really?" Lettuce asked. "Um… thanks… but, uh…"

Deep Blue, impatient of waiting for an answer, just knocked Lettuce unconscious and teleported her to the alien base. Deep Blue then looked around as he noticed Ichigo standing near a fountain, confused.

"Excuse me, miss…?"

Ichigo turned towards the psychologist. "Yes?"

Deep Blue was thinking he got Kish as well as he said, "Yes, I want to ask you a few questions… how would you like to be early all the time?"

"What's in it for me?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, with you being early, you won't have to worry about your date with your boyfriend… and best of all… you won't have to worry about stalkers hunting you down in the early time of days…" Deep Blue smirked.

Ichigo's attention perked up as she said, "Wow… really? No stalkers will harm me if I'm early?"

Deep Blue nodded.

"Okay, I'll cooperate." Ichigo smiled as Deep Blue led Ichigo to an empty building with an office.

"Just take a seat on the couch, and we can get started." Deep Blue smirked as Ichigo laid down.

"Now, I want you to repeat after me… 'I am Kisshu, warrior of the Cyniclons, I want to destroy Earth to save my people.'"

"Wh-what?" Ichigo looked up in surprised and turned to the doctor. "Why would I want to repeat that? And how do you know Kis-?"

"My dear, YOU are Kisshu." Deep Blue smirked.

Ichigo looked bewildered as she got up. "Uh… I just remembered… I have somewhere I need to be."

As Ichigo started running out the doors, they immediately locked up. "Wh-what?"

The psychologist growled as she said, "My dear, please, you are not making things any better."

Ichigo frowned as she pulled out her pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Meta-"

But before she can finish the incantation, the psychologist knocked the pendant out the window. "Now cut that out, you know that's a toy!"

"But… that's not…" Ichigo started as Deep Blue pinned her down.

"You forced me to use drastic measures…" Deep Blue said as he pulled out some pills, that he force-fed to Ichigo.

Ichigo tried spitting them out… but she just froze, eyes widened as if in hypnotism.

"Now… let's try this again. Repeat after me, 'I am Kisshu, warrior of the Cyniclons, I want to destroy Earth to save my people.'" Deep Blue smiled.

"I am Kisshu, warrior of the Cyniclons, I want to destroy Earth to save my people." Ichigo stated monotonely.

"Again." Deep Blue nodded.

"I am Kisshu, warrior of the Cyniclons, I want to destroy Earth to save my people." Ichigo said, now in a somewhat evil voice.

"Again." Deep Blue nodded.

"I am Kisshu, warrior of the Cyniclons, I want to destroy Earth to save my people!" Ichigo said in a Kish voice, proclaiming it proudly.

Deep Blue later did the same thing to Lettuce and Pudding, changing them into Pai and Taruto, and throwing their pendants out the window.

Deep Blue smirked as he relaxed. "Now that they're completely cured, everything is back to normal… best not to mention their appearance… and until their alien ears come back, I better put on some fakes."

After what seemed like a few minutes, we see Ichigo, now in dyed forest green hair with pig tails and fake alien ears smiled. "Thank you, Deep Blue-sama."

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama. I apologize for our irrational behavior before." Lettuce said in a cold voice, she was wearing Pai's clothes and fake alien ears and her hair was dyed purple now.

"Yeah! Just you wait! We will hunt down those Mew Mews!" Pudding frowned as she was now in elf ears, hair dyed brown, and wearing Taruto's clothes as she was floating.

"Good, good… now, you better get planning." Deep Blue said as Ichigo closed the door.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo yawned as she smiled. "If you boys need me, I'll be in my room…"

"Oh what? So you can study the old hag?" Pudding frowned.

"Hey! Stop calling my kitten an old hag! Besides, you have a thing for the monkey girl!" Ichigo called out.

Pudding gasped as she growled. "You take that back!"

"Will you two quit fighting and let me concentrate on my work!" Lettuce frowned in a cold voice as she started work. "Besides, I don't see why you would fall for pathetic humans."

"Oh, don't pretend all humans are pathetic, we all know you have a thing for the fish girl!" Ichigo chuckled.

Lettuce blushed as she said, "Th-that's nothing!"

"Sure, it's nothing!" Ichigo giggled. "You know, maybe I should go visit my koneko-chan! It's been a while since our last visit!"

"Fine by me." Lettuce frowned as she held up some aqua. "I got another idea for a Chimara Anima anyway."

"Run it by me…" Ichigo smirked.

Pudding started floating as she listened intently on Lettuce's plan.

Meanwhile, at the Café Mew Mew down on earth, Ryou was sighing impatiently as he looked down at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes late for work? It's natural for Ichigo, but for Lettuce and Pudding? I can't believe this…" Ryou muttered as a door opened. "About ti- ti-…"

"Gomen nasai, Ryou-san! Don't dock my pay!" Kish begged.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" Pai politely bowed.

"Don't punish us too hard, na no da!" Taruto said in his hyper voice.

Ryou just stared at the three aliens dressed as the Mew Mews… then fainted.

Well, how did you like the first chapter? In case you're wondering how Kish, Pai and Taruto are acting like the Mew Mews, all this will be explained soon! Just not now. Read and review!


End file.
